After The Island
by Lily-x
Summary: After the rescue, Kate and Jack decide to go their separate ways, with Kate mourning over Sawyers death. Is it really meant to be for Jack and Kate? Fate works in mysterious ways... CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Prologue: Hidden Passion

Most of them were scared to set foot on the plane, but who could blame them after what they had been through? Even Kate found herself trembling when she set foot on the plane, and as she scanned the area for a spare seat her eyes rested on a spare row at the far back. Settling in to her seat, she gazed around the cabin, saddened at the thought of the people buried on the island, people who would never have a proper funeral. Sawyer was one of them, and her heart lurched at the thought of never seeing her fellow outlaw again. It was 2 weeks ago, and Sawyer, Kate and Jack were escaping from the others, when Sawyer was shot in the chest. Kate shook the images from her mind before Jack approached her.

"Mind if I sit here? It's either you or Claire and Aaron, who's teething." He asked.

"Be my guest. Can you believe we'll be out of here? It's too good to be true, especially for me. But as soon as we're back I'll be on the run again."

"I don't believe that Kate. I think we've all been put through way too much, and even the government knows that. You're free Kate." She smiled, but the smile soon faded as she thought about the last time they had both seen Sawyer alive.

"Jack listen, about Sawy-."

"Kate, don't."

"But what he said to you, before he died-."

"Kate, I don't want to talk about it! It's bad enough with the thought of you two together, but having him confirm it as one last snag before he dies is too much."

"But Jack, it meant nothing-."

"So it's true? You never admitted it before, but I can't believe you kept if from me Kate, especially after-." Kate was the one to cut him off now.

"Jack, what I did with Sawyer was a mistake, a one-off, but I really care about you Jack, what happened between us meant way more to me than Sawyer ever will." _Her mind wandered back to when she was left at the hatch alone to program the numbers, 4,8,15,16,23,42 into the computer. After the clock reset itself, she decided to lay down on the sofa until the countdown began, but she began to nod off when Jack surprised her._

_"Jack? Wh-?" She asked, sitting up._

_"You fell asleep. Lucky I was on my way for the next shift." He sat down next to her, relaxing his tense muscles from a days work._

_"Good, I'm so tired lately…" Without being quite aware of what she was doing, she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up into his gorgeous eyes. Their eyes connected, and soon the space between their lips began to decrease as their lips met, sending a jolt of energy through them both. They continued kissing passionately, but paused only to pull Jacks white shirt over his head. Returning to kissing, Kate fumbled with the buttons on her grey button-up. After discarding the rest of their clothes, their bodies connected as they sunk further into the sofa, their bodies fitting together perfectly. After they had made love with amazing skill, they pulled on their clothes in silence, aware that what they had just done had changed their relationship forever. Immediately after putting his dark denim jeans on, the countdown began, and Jack rushed to execute the numbers. When he returned to the living area, he pulled his shirt back on, and noticed that Kate was gone._

* * *

**Authors Note: Steamy! Kate and Jack have hidden passion. **

** I would appreciate 8 reviews before i post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Threes a crowd

When the plane touched down onto the tarmac, everyone on board felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders. Kate and Jack were still sat at the back in silence, as they had been through the whole plane ride. All the other survivors cheered and clapped, but a grim look fell across the pairs' faces. As the plane pulled to a halt, everyone began unbuckling their belts, eager to see L.A. again. While everyone was exiting the plane, Kate and Jack remained seated, staying alone on the plane. After 5 minutes of silence, Jack began unbuckling his belt, resting his arm on the arm rest between him and Kate. She lightly pressed her hand against his warm skin, enough to stop Jack from what he was doing.

"Jack..." She whispered, a lump forming in her throat as she believed that the police were waiting outside for her.

"Kate, it's okay. I don't think they're cruel enough to take you away, not after the past year on the island." He brushed her hand away with his other arm, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll never see you again will i?" He whispered, scared to speak the words.

"Probably not. I'll miss you Jack." She whispered, and touched his cheek with her hand. She turned him to face her, their breaths mingling. _I wish i could stay in this moment forever..._She thought, her hand pulling Jacks face towards her. Their lips met, but only for a brief second before someone cleared their throat at the plane door.

"Sorry to interupt dude, but the authorities are here and they need to check who...well who survived." Hurley spoke, his head poking round the doorway. Kate reluctantly pulled away from Jack, and leaned back in the chair, sighing to herself.

"We'll be there in a minute Hurley." Jack told the thinning man, after all, being on the island had made Hurley loose quite a bit of weight. He looked over at Kate, who was avoiding his gaze by looking out the window. He gently placed his hand on top of Kates, which was enough to get her attention. Kate closed her eyes, glad that Jacks hand on hers made her body tingle with warmth. Before she could register what happened, the warmth of Jacks hand was replaced with a biting cold air. She opened her eyes, unhappy to see that Jack was gone and the planes door was letting in the cold. Sighing, she followed Jack out of the cabin door, amazed to see police scattered everywhere to keep the press away from the survivors. After climbing down the steps and into the cool nights air or L.A, a single tear fell down her cheek and her eyes followed the other passengers.

* * *

Jack stood behind Jin, Sun and their new baby, saddened at the thought of who couldn't live their lives normally again. He couldn't wait to return to his normal life, to forget what happened in the past year. Suns baby began crying, startling Jack out of his thoughts. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Juliet was stood behind him, and Jack was shocked to see that she had survived the battle with Henry. Juliet was the reason he and Kate were alive today. Whilst Kate, Sawyer and Jack were escaping from the others, Ben took drastic measures to make sure Jack wouldn't leave their island. Following them into the jungle, he took a gun with him, for protection. He successfully managed to kill Sawyer, but before he could shoot Kate and Jack, Juliet tackled him, telling them to go while she held off Ben. That was the last time Jack saw Juliet, until now.

"Juliet! I thought Ben had killed you..." He said, recalling the shot he heard whilst they were dashing through the jungle. He remembered how his heart lurched at hearing the shot, and the odd feeling of dread that followed. He reached out to embrace her, but as he did so he felt her stiffen, and he pulled back, puzzled.

"Jack, my arms in a sling. Ben may be old, but he sure puts up a good fight." She said, smiling, before continuing, "So does this mean we can put what happened on the island behind us?" She asked, referring to how she had held him prisoner and how she had saved him.

"Well i'm not happy about what happened, but we can't be mad about the past can we?" He asked, a smile spreading across their faces and a small laugh errupting from Juliets throat.

"That's the first time i've laughed in a long while." She said, smiling. She looked around, and spotted exactly what she was looking for. "Care for a cup of coffee?"

"Are you kidding? I've lived on that island for a year, i would kill for a cup of coffee." They headed towards the cafe, leaving their problems in the past.

* * *

Kate was glad to be free of all the paperwork, and all she needed was a cup of coffee to put her life back on track. She was free of the authorities, which made her incredibly happy as she could continue with her life. She scanned the area for Jack, hoping to ask him for a coffee. The lights around her were bright, Burger King, Starbucks etc, but there was no sign of Jack. She headed further in when she spotted Sun, caring for her baby. 

"Hey Sun. Have you decided on a name yet?" Kate asked, approching the Korean woman.

"Yes, Jin and I agreed to name him after Jack, because hes helped us so much." A smile spread across Suns face, and Kate could tell that the baby meant the world to her and Jin.

"That's so sweet, I'm sure Jack will be thrilled." She said, didgging her hands into her back pocket before continuing, "Speaking of who, have you seen Jack at all?" Sun meerly nodded into the corner behind Kate, where a cafe was located. She quickly thanked Sun before heading over to the cafe and as she got closer she looked closely for Jack, determined to say anything to stop him walking out her life. She spotted a table in the far corner, and as she entered the cafe she noticed Jack wasn't alone. He was sat with Juliet in the corner, drinking and looking very cosy. She froze on the spot, unsure about what to do as the pair laughed in the dim lighting of the cafe. _They look...cosy,_ she thought, before turning around and storming out the cafe, holding back her tears. She pushed her way to the nearest toilets and locked herself in a end cubicle, trying to clear her thoughts. _He can't be serious with her, she kept us locked up._ She cleared her mind, determined not to let another man get to her. Unlocking the door, she stepped out into the toilets, and right into Juliet.

"Oh, Kate! I'm so sorry, i didn't see you." Juliet apologised, looking up at Kate as if nothing were wrong, "Are you okay Kate? You look pale. Maybe you should have Jack check you over."

"I'm fine." Kate snapped, making Juliet jump back, "I mean, i'm just tired, and upset because of Sawyer." She lied, hating to use Sawyer as an excuse. She pushed past Juliet before they could exchange any more words, and storming out of the toilets, she knocked into Jack, but didn't stop, even when he was yelling her name after her. She continued out of the airport, and before she know what she was doing she was out in the cool night air, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Juliet came out of the toilets soon after Kate had stormed out, and Jack was baffled. He stared after Kate for a few seconds before yelling her to come back, but she just continued running, like she always does.

"Juliet, do you know what was wrong with Kate?" he asked, the minute she walked out.

"She said something about being tired and upset over Sawyer." At the mention of his name, Jacks body tensed, showing his disliking of the man, even if he was dead. Seeing Jack tense, Juliet lay her hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. She smiled at him, her blonde hair waving around her shoulders. She lifted her head to Jacks lips, and kissed him gently. Jack was shocked, but soon returned the kiss. After a few seconds they broke away and just stared at each other in silence.

"I think i'd better be going, i can't wait to see my sister again." At the mention of her sister, Juliet smiled, remembering that her sister was pregnant when she left. "I'm going to be staying with her for a while, until i get back on my feet." Jack meerly smiled at her, upset that another woman would be walking away from him. She reached up to him again and kissed him before walking away. She paused, before turning back to him, "Call me Jack, i think my sisters number is in the directory." She waved at him before continuing on her way, and the impression of her lips still remained on Jacks. He still gazed in her direction for a second, before sighing to himself and heading into the cool air or L.A.

**Authors note: Well this is something you weren't expecting, huh? **

**Please Review! Would be greatly appreciated and i would like at least 10 reviews before i post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Serena

**A/N: Sorry i haven't posted a chapter in so long, i've been busy revising for my exams (grrr), and ive also been watching Lost on Aky, and can i just say OMG!!! Jack's friends with the others?! The last episode i saw was where Kate, Sayid and Locke got into the others' camp and saw Jack playing American Football with the others! Anyway, the story...**

* * *

It had been almost a year since Kate walked out of his life. He had wanted to keep in touch, but how could he after she had just walked away? Now, as he lay in the dark,millions of thoughts ran through his mind. Only the movement of the body next to him brought him back from his thoughts. He moved his arm from around her waist, and gently crept out of the bed, tucking the quilt around her small figure. He gently kissed her silky blonde hair, happy that he had finally found love and returned his life back to normal. As he crept out the room, he looked back at the still figure on his bed as a warm glow from the hall light seeped into the room. He closed the door, his mind replaying the past few days. 

_Every morning Jack woke up to find his bed empty, Juliet nowhere to be found. Only a few months ago had their relationship got heavy and passionate, and Jack had asked her to move in with him. She accepted straight away, and they had celebrated into the night...But only recently had Jack woken up to find Juliet in the bathroom, bent over the toilet throwing up. She didn't know what was wrong, and neither did he. They ruled out pregnancy together, as Juliet was on the pill, but had discussed having a child of their own, maybe even getting married..._

Jack couldn't believe how happy he was around Juliet, it was like nothing else mattered. After they had settled in after the events on the island, Juliet had been hired to work at the same hospital as Jack, only as a receptionist, but it was still something for her to be pround of. He glanced at the clock as he stood in the kitchen: _6:00am_. Juliet never got up until around 10, and they both had the day off work to spend together. Deciding to buy her some flowers from the 24hr store, he slipped into the bedroom and pulled on his clothes that were still laying on the floor from the night before. 10 minutes later he was leaving the apartment.

He arrived at the store after a 10 minute drive, but as he pulled into the parking lot he could barely see any spots as it was still so dark out. After locating a spot, he began to turn into it, but a motorbike swirved in front of him, making him stop abruptly and curse. As he jumped out of his jeep, the figure on the motorbike began to climb off, lit dimly by a overhead street lamp.

"What the heck do you think your doing? You could have killed us both with that stupid little stunt!" He yelled, pointing at the jeep. The figure stepped into the light, and Jack took a step backwards, shocked at the figure that stood in front of him. Kate looked different than he had remembered, her usually wavy hair was smooth and straight, the light from the lamp bouncing off it. Her green eyes shone brightly, and she was wearing tight black jeans, a black low-cut top and a leather jacket. She stood in front of Jack, wearing the same expression he wore.

"Jack? Whate are you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide that she was happy to see him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He retorted. She opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it and moved her hands to her waist.

"You look...good." She said, staring at the changed man in front of her. He meerly smiled, then headed to park his car. After locating another spot he saw Kate lingering by the supermarkets enterance and headed over.

"I didn't know you lived around here." He asked as they walked through the store together. She stopped at the baby supply aisle, and as Jack noticed, a confused look crossed his face. Kate began up the aisle, pushing her empty trolley in fron tof her before saying,

"I moved a couple of months ago, after my friend who i was living with got married." She stopped in front of the nappies, and picked a pack off the shelf. She turned around to continue he conversation, but Jack was still stood at the bottom of the aisle. She breathed deeply before walking back towards him.

"Jack, please don't look like that...I was going to get in touch with you...This isn't exactly the place to discuss this, is it?" She asked, trying to keep how nervous she was out of her mind.

"Kate, i'm confused...i need to know...Now." He said, his deep eyes boring into hers.

"It was when we were at the hatch, when we..."Her voice trailed off, and Jack could see in her expression how hard this was for her, yet she continued, "When i finally got settled, i realised i hadn't had a period for a while...So i took a pregnancy test..."Tears began to well in her eyes, and Jacks breath caught in his throat.

"Kate-"

"Don't Jack! Just don't. I'm not finished yet. Just over a month ago, i had a daughter - your daughter. Her names Serena. She's your daughter." Tears burst from her eyes, and Jack shook himself from his state and embraced her.

"Kate, Why didn't you get in touch?" He asked as he pulled away from her, wiping the tears from her delicate face with his thumb.

"Because...because i saw how happy you were with Juliet at the airport...And i thought i'd be able to forget you. But i couldn't. So after i had out daughter, i tracked you down, and i got all the way to your apartment. I looked for your name on the telecom, and thats when i saw it: i saw Juliets name as well as yours. I can't do this Jack." She pushed herself away from him, and ran out the supermarket, leaving Jack, and her shopping behind. Jack stood in the aisle for a while, thinking over the past hour._ I have a daughter..._He kept thinking about when he and Kate had sex...Of course there was no contraception for them to use, they were stuck on an island! But he never thought that Kate could be pregnant. But how could he get in touch with her now? She had ran from him... again.

**A/N: Dum Dum Dum! Well, i hope that you all weren't expecting that! Anyway, will Jack go and see his daughter? And will he choose Kate or Juliet?**

**I would also like a minimum of 15 reviews before i post the next chapter! Please!**


	4. Chapter 3:Happiness and lukemia

**A/N:Hey guys, first off I'm really sorry i haven't posted in ages! Been so overloaded with coursework from school and the pressure of exams. But thought i would be nice and continue with my story as a break. Reviews please?**

It had been a week since Jack told Juliet, and things had finally returned to normal. Jack couldn't help being tense around Juliet, especially as her mood swings were getting worse and Jack couldn't figure out why.

He began to make breakfast in bed for Juliet, but his mind was with Kate and his daughter. _Daughter! _He still couldn't believe he was a father, and intended on being a better father to his daughter than his father was to him. At the thought of his father, his mind wandered to Claire. They had only recently discovered they were related. When Claire had arrived in America, she decided to keep Aaron, but she felt the need to let her father know that he had a gran-son. She finally discovered he had died in Australia, and his son was sent to retrieve his body. After discovering Jack was her brother, she was shocked and happy.

He took the tray of food into the bedroom, where Juliet sat propped up in the bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked, placing the tray on the table beside Juliet. She nodded as Jack lay down next to her.

"Loads." She whispered, shifting her right leg over Jack so she sat lightly on his stomach. She leaned forward, her silky hair tickling his face and neck. Their lips met passionatly as Jack moved his hands up her legs, placing then on her thights as a small moan of pleasure errupted from her mouth. Jack smiled at her pleasure, and moved his hands further up her thighs until he reached the rim of her pants. He rolled over Juliet so he was lying on top of her. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and moved her legs, opening them so her legs held his in place. She moved again so she was on top, but they were at the corner of the bed so the fell onto the floor, laughing as they fell. They continued rolling on the floor, kissing passionatly as they went.

* * *

He returned home from work the next morning, exhausted from having to work the night shift. Taking off his jacket, he threw his keys onto the coffee table and paused at the eerily silent flat. He began to call Juliets name as she had called in sick last night, but he got no reply. He began looking around the flat for her, and found her sitting on the side of the bath. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, yet she was still smiling. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her. She held out her right hand, and he noticed a stick the size of her hand placed in her palm.

"I'm pregnant." She said barely above a whisper. She smiled at him as another tear fell down her cheek, and he took the test from her, noticing two blue lines in the middle. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"Is that why-"

"Why i've been throwing up for the past month? Yeah." She cut in, tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. Jack wrapped his arms around her, shocked that she was about over a month pregnant. She cuddled further into his chest, tears wetting his t-shirt. He kissed her usually silky blonde hair, then traced kisses down to her mouth.

"Juliet, it'll be okay." He muttered.

"You don't understand Jack, i've wanted a child for so long. With someone i love. And now i've found someone, he already got another woman pregnant by accident, i don't want to be just another accident." She said, pulling out of his warm embrace.

"I love you Juliet, and i want a child with you, not with anyone else." He said, standing up and heading out of the bathroom. She immediately followed him, desperate to continue the conersation.

"And what about Kate? And your daughter?!" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"She ran away from me, remember? I doubt she wants me near her. And you mean so much more to me." He said, turning to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sunk into his figure.

"I love you Juliet."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jack had to return to work the next morning, despite wanting to stay home with Juliet. As he stood in front of his locker getting ready, his mind kept returning to two things: Juliet was pregnant, and Kate. _Why do i keep thinking about her?_ He thought, but he knew why; he still had feelings for her, and the fact that they had a child together only deepened the feelings. _What am i supposed to do?_ Kept repeating itself in his mind, and the fact that he had no way of getting in contact with Kate only made it worse. He slammed his locker door shut, startling the person next to him. After mumbling a quick apology he rushed out into the corridor, the stench of bleach overwhelming him. He continued down the corridor, peering in wards and rooms as he went by. Only when he reached the seating area did he realise people were staring at him, and then he noticed the familiar brunette sat in the corner, cradling a beautiful baby in her arms.

"Kate?" He asked, approaching the woman. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from what he could only imagine as crying. "Whats wrong?" He asked, trying not to upset her anymore.

"It's Serena. They think she might have lukemia." Kate said, bursting into tears. It was then that Jack realised he couldn't abandon his child.

* * *

**A/N: Comments please!! No more comments, no more story! Thanks my loyal fans! **


End file.
